dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Syn Shenron
|Race = Shadow Dragon |Date of birth = December 24, Age 762 (wish is made) |Date of death = Age 790 (revived around Age 889) |FamConnect = Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Haze Shenron (comrade/fusee) Eis Shenron (comrade/fusee) Nuova Shenron (comrade/fusee) Rage Shenron (comrade/fusee) Oceanus Shenron (comrade/fusee) Naturon Shenron (comrade/fusee) Mr. Popo (wish responsible for existence) }} Syn Shenron (一星龍, Ī Shinron; lit. "One-Star Dragon") is the seventh and last of the evil Shadow Dragons to appear, and the last villain to appear in Dragon Ball GT. He transforms into Omega Shenron after swallowing all seven of the Dragon Balls (this is his special power, rather than having power over elements). Personality Being born from one of the strongest and most selfless of wishes, Syn Shenron is the most selfish, uncaring, and evil-hearted of all the Shadow Dragons. He feels no compassion for any form of life, even destroying his fellow Shadow Dragons if it benefits his ultimate goal of universal destruction. He also enjoys belittling his enemies, reminding the heroes that they are to blame for his existence. Unlike Nuova, Syn will not fight in a fair match; although his tactics are not quite as underhanded as Eis, he will not wait for an opponent to recover from their injuries. He can become arrogant in times of complete dominance against his opponents, sometimes letting them suffer slowly and mocking them before going for the fatal blow. However, unlike many previous villains, Syn Shenron has no desire to fight a "worthy" opponent; he berates himself for underestimating his foes and actively tries to prevent them from powering up. If confronted by a stronger opponent, Syn can be driven to fear and worry, but he usually attempts to hide it as quickly as he can. His proud facade is finally destroyed in his last moments, reducing him to futile pleas for mercy when he realizes that he cannot stop Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Biography Background Like the other Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron was formed by the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls, released when the Z Fighters attempt to wish away the damage done to the Earth during the Super 17 Saga. Syn Shenron was born from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza and his soldiers.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 Even though he was not born from the first wish made in the ''Dragon Ball'' series, the most likely reason he is the most powerful of the Shadow Dragons is the sheer scale of the wish; not only intended to give those who died another chance at life, but also part of an ingenious, cunning plan by King Kai to bring Porunga back to life so he could grant one last wish to move everyone on Namek except for Frieza (and later, after King Kai reluctantly agreed, Goku) to Earth, while Frieza would be left on Namek to die when it exploded (although not everything went according to plan, it still worked out in the end). The magnitude of this wish (in fact, it was the only one that made Shenron wonder if he had the power to grant it) produced a tremendous amount of negative energy, most likely creating the most negative energy of all wishes, accounting for Syn Shenron's overwhelming power and making him the most powerful among the other dragons. The selflessness of the wish (made to restore Namek's dragon in order to wish the population away from the dying planet) accounts for his purely evil nature. The ultimate Shadow Dragon Syn Shenron first appears after the defeat of Eis Shenron at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nuova Shenron, the only Shadow Dragon with good within. Disgusted at the Four-Star Dragon's acts of mercy towards the Saiyan, Syn Shenron uses a sneak attack to dispatch Nuova Shenron before turning his attention to an enraged Goku. Goku criticizes him for killing one of his own kind, but Syn tells him not to criticize his own creation, reminding Goku that he is responsible for the birth of all seven Shadow Dragons due to his overuse of the Dragon Balls. Goku refuses to listen, declaring that he always used the Dragon Balls for the good of the Earth, and never used them once for his own selfish gain. Dismissing Goku's argument, Syn Shenron engages him in battle, quickly taking the advantage due to Goku having been blinded by Eis Shenron and tired out from his earlier battles with the other Shadow Dragons. Although Goku is able to land a few hits, none of them do any damage (even a direct hit from a 10x Kamehameha had no effect), and he is completely dominated by Syn Shenron, who batters him around and ultimately leaves him hanging unconsciously from a fairground tower. Moving in for the kill, Syn Shenron is then confronted by the intervention of Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Majuub, Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. Syn Shenron's next opponent is Majuub, who tries to stall the villain long enough for the Saiyans to lend their energy to Goku. Although Syn Shenron bests Majuub after a short fight, Goku manages to absorb enough energy from the other Saiyans to break his previous limitations and return to his Super Saiyan 4 state. Syn Shenron finds himself dominated, even with Goku being blinded, and attempts to ambush his nemesis by throwing a clock face like a sawblade. Even this proved futile, as Goku reversed the attack before blasting Syn Shenron with a 10x Kamehameha. Although injured by the blast, Syn Shenron narrowly evaded the brunt of the attack and hid beneath the rubble of the fallen clock tower to evaluate the situation. Realizing that the rest of the Dragon Balls were nearby, he performed his secret technique, summoning the other Dragon Balls to him and swallowing them whole. Absorbing the mystical artifacts into his system, Syn Shenron revealed his true form: Omega Shenron, a larger, stronger version of himself with access to all of the abilities of his brethren. The ultimate enemy Upon his creation, Omega Shenron first uses the Gigantic Blaze, an attack which blows Goku's family and friends away, turning the immediate surroundings into 'a cemetery', using lifeless ground for cover and the 'ruined buildings as a headstone'. After realizing he is no match for Omega even in his full power Super Saiyan 4 form, Goku begins doubting a victory. Out of nowhere, Goku regains his eyesight and blasts the dragon square in the chest with the 10x Dragon Kamehameha. While Omega attempts to counter the wave, he receives another surprise: Goku powers up and uses his Dragon Fist attack, which seems to obliterate Omega. However, Omega survives by regenerating, an ability he gained after absorbing the Dragon Balls, and surprises Goku and friends in their premature celebration. To prove his superiority, Omega Shenron blasts Goku, along with his family and friends, in the air, before striking each of them with intense speed with a single punch or kick. Goku's family and friends are knocked out cold, while Goku himself can barely stand up to fight, despite his declaration that he would not ever give up. Battered and broken, Goku decides to resort to desperate measures. He grabs Omega and puts him in an arm lock, preparing a kamikaze to kill the dragon; however, the tables are turned when Vegeta arrives on the battle scene. Using Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator, Vegeta was able to attain Super Saiyan 4, and then proceeded to assist Goku in his battle against the Shadow Dragon. Even when the two Super Saiyan 4's teamed up on Omega, Omega still grossly outclassed them. However, while Omega was distracted, Goku and Vegeta performed the Fusion Dance, and fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, whose power surpassed Omega Shenron's to the point where he knocked away the Shadow Dragon without even appearing to move. Infuriated and bewildered, Omega tried several more attacks, but did not even come close to touching his foe. Eventually, the ultimate Shadow Dragon found himself lying face down on the ground from another failed attack, while Gogeta cheekily taunted him. In return, Omega Shenron blasted Gogeta with numerous energy bullets, only to find that it did absolutely nothing (other than get rid of a bothersome crick in Gogeta's neck). Finally ready to begin counterattacking, Gogeta used Ultimate Impact on Omega Shenron, causing him to crash into a building. Gogeta then frightened Omega Shenron by splitting into five clones and preparing a "devastating attack", which turned out to be the Bluff Kamehameha, angering the dragon even more. Bent on revenge, Omega then used his ultimate attack, the Negative Karma Ball, which he described as the sum total of humanity's evil. He launched the ball at Gogeta, but the Saiyan easily kicked it away while simultaneously reversing its energy with his own life force. Consequently, Omega's attack ended up clearing the influence of the Shadow Dragons from the Earth (it is implied that this is why Gogeta spent so much time toying with Omega; by goading the dragon enough to use his ultimate attack, he was able to completely undo all the damage the Shadow Dragons did to the planet). With the taint of evil lifted from the planet, Gogeta finally prepared to end Omega with his signature attack: the Big Bang Kamehameha. The attack was so overwhelming, it caused Omega to spit up the Dragon Balls. Surprisingly, the dragon still lingered, albeit as the weaker Syn Shenron. Although impressed that his foe survived the hit, Gogeta informed Syn that they both knew that a second hit would be fatal to the Shadow Dragon, and immediately began charging another Big Bang Kamehameha. Too injured to evade, Syn could only wait for the end - which never came, as Gogeta defused before he could launch the final blow. Goku's final gambits After getting over his shock at this turn of events, Syn Shenron immediately began reabsorbing the Dragon Balls to restore his ultimate form, only failing to claim the Four-Star Dragon Ball when Goku swallowed it himself. Despite consuming only six Dragon Balls, Syn became Omega Shenron once more, but with less-than-full strength. Nonetheless, Omega was considerably stronger than both Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 4, forcing the duo to attempt another fusion. However, Omega was determined to prevent this from happening again, knowing that Gogeta would be far too powerful for Omega to handle, especially when Omega himself was not at full power; thus, he pursued the Super Saiyan 4's relentlessly to prevent their fusion. Eventually, Goku and Vegeta finally create an opening by using the Afterimage Technique to distract Omega, but the fusion fails due to Goku's exhaustion from his recent battles. Realizing this, Omega intentionally allows them to try the fusion once again, fully aware that the attempt would fail. Not only does it fail, but Goku reverts into his child state, rendering further fusion attempts useless. Confident of victory, and tired of playing around, Omega Shenron continues his attack, but finds a pleasant surprise in the form of Nuova Shenron, who emerges from Goku's body. To the heroes' shock, Nuova joins Omega in battle, as the latter explains that his own negative energy has corrupted Nuova into a loyal ally. Initially, Omega allows the Four-Star Dragon to finish the Saiyans, only to be struck by a combined attack from Goku and Nuova, the latter having been purified by Goku's positive energy. Nuova then uses his ultimate attack to try and kill Omega, engulfing them both in an incredibly high-temperature orb of flames. However, Omega manages to possess Nuova's heat-resistant body by launching the Dragon Balls at his Four-Star brother, allowing him to emerge unscathed and regain the Four-Star Dragon Ball in the process. Having achieved his full power once again, Omega demolishes Goku and Vegeta (who had also lost his Super Saiyan 4 strength, just as Omega had predicted earlier) without much effort. Omega then attempts to end the fight by powering up an energy sphere to destroy the Earth. Goku stops the ball from obliterating the planet, but is presumed to have been killed in the explosion, and Omega simply begins sending his energy across the Earth to eventually rip the entire universe apart. To his amusement, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks attempt to attack him, but they are completely outmatched by the Shadow Dragon. Omega takes his time to brutally impale and torture Vegeta, and then finally knock him out when Vegeta attempts to avenge Goku's supposed death. As Omega prepares to finish off Vegeta, Goku emerges from the crater of Omega's failed attack, readying the Universal Spirit Bomb, his ultimate and final technique. Death of the Dragon As Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks continue to distract Omega, Goku begins gathering energy from across the universe for his ultimate Spirit Bomb. Desperate to stop him, Omega repeatedly blasts Goku, but his attacks are nullified by the Spirit Bomb's sheer energy. When Goku finally has the Spirit Bomb charged up, Omega lets go of his pride and attempts to talk his way out of the situation; unfortunately for him, Goku is far too disgusted by the dragon's evil to listen. With a defiant cry, Goku unleashes the Universal Spirit Bomb; Omega is destroyed in the blast while letting out a loud scream, thus restoring the Dragon Balls and finally bringing the Shadow Dragons' evil to an end. Power Out of all the seven Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most powerful of them. When Syn Shenron first fights against Super Saiyan 4 Goku (who was blinded at the time by Eis Shenron), he defeats him easily until Super Saiyan 4 Goku is given extra power by Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Goten, and Super Saiyan Trunks. Syn Shenron takes a beating by the empowered Super Saiyan 4, but reverses the situation again by absorbing the other Dragon Balls and transforming into Omega Shenron. According to the Dragon Ball GT: Perfect Files Vol.2, Omega Shenron is almost ten times stronger than Syn, with all of the abilities of the other Shadow Dragons at his disposal. He is the strongest and final villain in the entire Dragon Ball GT series, and the second strongest character overall, only eclipsed by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. He was only defeated by a Universal Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all over the universe. Omega Shenron's power level is 1,900,000,000, according to the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. He can also fire continuous blasts from his fingers.Dragon Ball GT'' episode 60, "Super Saiyan 4 Fusion" *'Concealed Mastery' – An ability that allows Syn Shenron to move around undetected, used to sneak up on Nuova Shenron and Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Nova Star/10x Kamehameha-like attack' – Syn Shenron uses this red energy attack, charged like a Nova Star/Kamehameha, against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *'Trap Shooter' – A volley of dense energy blasts. Used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Blazing Storm' – A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. This attack was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Gigantic Blaze' – Another variation of the Exploding Wave, used by Omega Shenron this time. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Eye Lasers' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. He can use it as a generic blast, or as a way to grab objects and draw them to himself. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Syn Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Syn Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Regeneration' – Syn Shenron is capable of regenerating.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 *'Dragon Ball Consumption' – Draws the Dragon Balls into his mouth and swallows them; used to transform into Omega Shenron. Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls, thus becoming Omega Shenron. In this state, after absorbing the Dragon Balls he attains all of the abilities of his fellow Shadow Dragons by utilising his Power AbductionDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 ability, including: **'Aftershock': Taken from Naturon Shenron. Omega used this technique to hurl Goku and his friends and family into the air, right before performing Dragonic Rage.Dragon Ball GT episode 59, "Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta" **'Dragon Thunder': After becoming Omega Shenron, he has shown the ability to use this attack in its traditional form (Dragon Thunderclap), and he later modifies it for close-quartered combat:Dragon Ball GT episode 63, "Universal Allies" instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, he summons lightning in order to attack the enemy, which he can store in the body before releasing it. **'Electric Slime': Taken from Rage Shenron, Omega Shenron converts into electric slime, but without using electricity. It is unknown if he can absorb electricity to grow stronger, or if water can short it out. Using this, he is able to completely reform himself just like Majin Buu. Used to survive Goku's 10x Dragon Kamehameha. **'Heat Armor': Taken from Nuova Shenron, Omega Shenron envelops himself in high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. **'Whirlwind Blade': One of Oceanus Shenron's super attacks, allowing its user to blast foes into the sky with a massive hurricane. Omega uses a red colored version of this attack.Dragon Ball GT episode 61, "The Limits of Power" Strangely, his attack seems to lack the cutting power of Oceanus Shenron's attack. Omega's version was named Whirlwind Blade in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. **'Super Ice Ray': Omega Shenron takes this freezing ability from Eis Shenron. He uses this technique to completely freeze Goku before using the Whirlwind Spin. **'Whirlwind Spin': Another of Oceanus Shenron's signature moves, which Omega Shenron uses in the same way. He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they do not cut like Oceanus Shenron's wind did. **Near the end of his battle against the Z Fighters, Omega Shenron displays the ability to release negative energy from his body in the form of dark clouds. The energy covered the entire Earth, causing massive disasters and threatening to consume the planet, if not the entire universe. This ability may be based on Haze Shenron's powers of pollution, but on a greater scale. *'Negative Karma Ball' – Omega Shenron's own unique ability and most powerful attack, which can destroy an entire planet easily. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the Dragon Balls on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be mighty enough to knock it into space and cause it to release a planet-sized explosion. This attack is said to be the negative version of the Spirit Bomb. *'Focal Point' – Omega Shenron uses a yellow Finger Beam to destroy Bulma's Blutz Wave Generator after she tried to attack him with Blutz Waves, as well as during his fight against Goku and Vegeta. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, and used in Dragon Ball Heroes.In this videogame the attack is named Dark Dragon Shooting Bullet (暗黒龍殺弾) *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – Omega Shenron uses a red version of the Finger Blitz Barrage during his battle against Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 4 forms. **'Dragon Flash Bullet' - A two-handed version of Finger Blitz Barrage that appears as one of Omega Shenron's Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Omega Blow' – A technique very similar to the Eraser Blow and Galactic Blow. Used against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *'Dragonic Rage' – A rush attack used on Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Sinister Strike' – An attack named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Airborne Snap' – A flying kick named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Desperation Break' – A purple energy sphere attack. Omega Shenron uses this blast during his battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta, and he later prepares it against Nuova Shenron while he had him trapped. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Rainbow Kick of Flavor' – A powerful kick used by Omega Shenron on Vegeta. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Wrist Deflection' – A blocking technique used to stop the blasts fired by Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Demon Death Ball' – A barrage of energy spheres fired from the hands, very similar to Super 17's Super Flash Bomber. Used a technique against Trunks, Gohan and Goten. *'Mystic Attack' – Omega Shenron can extend the spikes on his back. He uses this attack to impale Vegeta. *'Dragon Booster' – After Omega Shenron was critically wounded by Gogeta, he reverts to his previous form, giving Goku the chance to take the Four-Star ball. A few time after Goku swallowed it, Nuova Shenron comes back and envelops Omega Shenron, now containing six balls, in a fire beyond the temperature of the Sun. Upon hearing that Nuova is immune to the intense heat, Omega Shenron breaks into pieces, sending the corrupted Dragon Balls into Nuova and, with them, his own spirit. After taking cover from the fiery attack, Omega Shenron reconstitutes himself from within Nuova's body, destroying the dragon from the inside and regaining the Four-Star Dragon Ball. This ability may be taken from Naturon Shenron, who also uses his Dragon Ball to absorb his victims. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Dark Dragon' – Syn Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Wild Sense' – One of Omega Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Omega Shenron's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms Syn Shenron Syn Shenron appears as a large, humanoid, white, black and blue dragon. Two large, fleshy horns emerge from the top of his head, and a pair of tiny feelers emerge from his upper lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. Long black spikes protrude from his shoulders, elbows, back, and knees. Two more fleshy spikes protrude from the sides of his chest, and his abdomen and the back of his head are dark blue. The One-Star Dragon Ball is visible on his forehead, sporting the blue color and cracked appearance of all the corrupted balls. Of the seven Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most powerful. Like Haze Shenron, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron and Naturon Shenron, Syn is formed by the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls. Apart from absorbing the Dragon Balls to increase his own power, Syn Shenron is not shown to have any special abilities in this form (e.g. pollution, fire, earth, etc.); instead, what makes him stand out is the fact that he is, quite simply, the strongest of all the Shadow Dragons. He has an amazing power in this form, as he kills the powerful Nuova Shenron with one blast and easily defeats Super Saiyan 4 Goku. It is only after Goku is given extra power by Goten, Trunks and Gohan that Syn Shenron is outclassed, but then he gets desperate and absorbs all the other Dragon Balls to assumes his next form: Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron After Syn Shenron absorbs the other six Dragon Balls and corrupts them with his negative energy, he assumes his form of Omega Shenron, also called Super Yi Xing Long (超一星龍, Sūpā Yī Xīng Lóng (Īshinron), lit. "Super One-Star Dragon"). In this state, the One-Star Dragon Ball moves from his forehead to his chest, surrounded by the other six Dragon Balls (five when Goku swallowed the Four-Star Dragon Ball, which was originally located north-east of the One-Star Dragon Ball). The ten spikes on his body (two on his elbows, two on his shoulders, and six on his back) become even longer than before, most noticeably the two on his elbows, and he develops even more on different parts of his body, including his knuckles and shoulders. He loses the fleshy spikes on his chest, and his horns move closer together, with a narrower angle between them. As Omega Shenron, being the dragon of absolute destruction, his brutal personality becomes more pronounced and he becomes intent on destroying everything and everybody that stands in his way. He is nearly invincible in this form and is only outclassed by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. He easily beats up Goku, Vegeta, Majuub, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten, and nearly managed to destroy the Earth through the mere release of his negative energies. In the end, it took a Spirit Bomb charged with energy from the whole universe to defeat him. Omega Shenron also has a weaker version of this form briefly used when he does not have the Four-Star Dragon Ball, giving him six of the seven Dragon Balls. His appearance changes slightly in this version of the form, as his chest only has six Dragon Balls located on it. Villainous Mode Appearing in this form within Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Omega Shenron uses it during his, Super 17 (Villainous Mode), and evil energy powered up Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta's battle against the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. However, the three main villains are defeated by the heroes. Video game appearances Omega Shenron made his video game debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. In both his "Syn" and "Omega" forms, he also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. He is playable as Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Discross. Syn Shenron, along with his transformation, makes his debut in Jaaku Mission 8 of Dragon Ball Heroes. Omega Shenron is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha. He is the main antagonist in the Hero Mode of Ultimate Tenkaichi, wishing with the Black Star Dragon Balls to make Earth a living hell, because he found peace to be "So boring". The Hero eventually beats Omega Shenron after two tough battles, with Omega's dying words stating that the Hero cannot save his world. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Omega Shenron appears one of 3 GT Era characters (the others being Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Super 17) that can be obtained via wishing to Shenron for more playable characters, with Omega Shenron being the final character unlocked this way. Several of Omega's techniques (such as his Ultimate skill the Negative Karma Ball) can also be made available to the customizable Future Warrior by wishing for them from Shenron. In the GT Pack 1 DLC, Omega is a hidden boss in the DLC's Parallel Quest Event: "Ultimate Power, Ultimate Saiyan". In the GT Pack 2, Omega is a final boss, along with Super 17 and Baby in the 2nd half of the game's GT Saga, which takes place during the Shadow Dragon Saga. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Hidekatsu Shibata *FUNimation dub: Bob Carter (Syn Shenron) and Christopher Sabat (Omega Shenron) *Blue Water dub: Victor Atelevich *Brazilian dub: Afonso Amajones *Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda *Polish dub: Jacek Mikołajczak *Italian dub: Roberto Colombo *Greek dub: Tzimis Apergis Trivia *Syn Shenron's name seems to be taken from the word "sin", which fits his evil nature and association with negative energy. His powered-up state takes its name from "omega", the final letter in the Greek alphabet used in modern language as a synonym for "last" or "final"; fittingly, Omega Shenron is the final opponent Goku battles in Dragon Ball GT. Furthermore, both names become fitting in the context of his nature when his negative energy threatens to rot away the entire universe before said universe provides Goku with the power to destroy him instead. *Omega Shenron has purple blood, similar to that of most Namekians. It is seen when he gets a bloody nose against Gogeta. *Syn/Omega, the final major villain in the Dragon Ball universe, is associated with the One-Star Dragon Ball. Interestingly, this ball was also associated with Emperor Pilaf, the first major antagonist in the Dragon Ball franchise (and also the one who inadvertently began the events of Dragon Ball GT). *When Gogeta uses Big Bang Kamehameha on Omega Shenron, he loses every Dragon Ball except the One-Star Ball. Despite this, he still calls himself "Omega" Shenron and retains his Omega Shenron voice in the English dub. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, during the pre-battle conversation between Omega Shenron and Goten, Goten dances around and wishes for Shenron to give him candy, only for Omega to respond "I don't grant wishes for Candy!" *When Nuova Shenron fights his Syn Shenron form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he refers to him as Omega Shenron. However, when fighting his Omega Shenron form, he does not mention his name and instead says "You're the one who'll be buried in the Other World." This is perhaps taking into account that Nuova Shenron never personally saw Syn, who killed him from behind in that state, until after he became Omega. *After drinking dragon blood, Gibachi, the main antagonist in Akira Toriyama's 1998 manga Kajika bears a resemblance to Syn Shenron. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, there is special dialog between Omega Shenron and Frieza if they are opponents, where Omega thanks Frieza as the wish that gave Syn Shenron life was a result of Frieza's murderous actions on Namek (ironically due to Frieza's own desire to use the Namekian Dragon Balls for wish immortally). Frieza jokingly suggests that would make him Syn Shenron's "mother" and states his desire to make the Shadow Dragon one of his subordinates.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Omega Shenron: "It would seem that I was born from the wish of reviving all the people that you shamelessly killed." Frieza: "Hohoho. Then I suppose that makes me your mama. I should make you my underling." Gallery See also *Omega Shenron (Collectibles) References pt-br:Li Shenlong ru:Йи Шинрон Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:GT characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains